1. Technical Field
The invention relates to active head restraint systems for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are provided with translatable head restraints for translating to an impact position in response to a force imparted to the seat by an occupant during an impact condition. Examples of vehicle seats having active head restraint systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,064 B2, which issued on Jul. 27, 2004 to Veine et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,397 B1, which issued on Oct. 18, 2005 to Humer, which are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.